It has been nearly a century since the surgical stapler is used for alimentary tract anastomosis. Generally, the surgical staplers can be divided into many types, such as disposable surgical stapler, reusable surgical stapler, import surgical stapler or domestic surgical stapler. The surgical stapler is a device to replace a traditional manual suturing device in the medical field. With an improvement of manufacturing technology and a development of modern science and technology, the surgical stapler now in clinical use is high quality, easy to use, tight and snug fit, which especially has some advantages that fast suturing, easy operation and few side effects and complications, etc. Sometimes, using the surgical staple can also resect a tumor that used to be difficult or impossible to resect. So, the staples are highly favored by domestic and foreign clinical surgeons.